The arrival of a desire
by Makiha
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya, hijo de una de las cinco familias mas importantes de Ravens't sera encargado de ayudar a cierto pelirrojo a ver la vida de otra manera.


Es un AU. Todo va comenzando así que tranquilos, espero que les haya gustado:D

Los personajes no me pertenecen (Tadatoshi Fujimaki 3)

* * *

**The arrival of a desire**

En Ravens't existían una de las cinco familias más poderosas del país, era la familia Kuroko, conformada por Nebraska Meg y Prim Kuroko, ambos se casaron hace ya cuatro años, ellos querían tener hijos por lo que dejaron un tiempo de trabajar, cada uno tenía un labor distinto al otro.

Ella una muy conocida diseñadora de ropa, tenía su propia línea con su nombre en ella, disfrutaba mucho haciendo lo que más deseaba, estaba pensando en diseñar ropa para niños pequeños con el fin de crearlos para su bebe, con ese pensamiento en mente dejo su trabajo a Lousa, su hermana también vicepresidenta de Nebraska Sign.

Comenzaron cuando Nebraska tenía 20 años y Lousa 19 años, cada una constituye un papel muy importante en la empresa, Nebraska diseña ropa para mujeres y Lousa mayormente para hombres ya que tiene 4 hijos varones por lo que su fuerte era la línea masculina, aunque algunas veces cambian los papeles y viceversa.

Nebraska tiene 28 años, de 1. 70 de altura, delgada, con proporciones equilibradas, de tez clara, cabellera negra, sus ojos tenían un hermoso color lila, ella tenía un carácter dulce y amable pero cuando se encontraba molesta todas esas emociones desaparecían y despertaba una fiera que tumbaba a todos los que tuviera por delante.

El por otro lado trabajaba en el bufete de abogados más solicitado en el país, comenzó a trabajar desde que tenía 21 años, estuvo en muchos bufetes pero ninguno de ellos aprecio su talento por lo que salió y fue llamado al Bufete del señor Jones donde ha trabajado por 7 años.

Se casó a la edad de 26 años con su mejor amiga del Instituto Nebraska Meg con la cual ha pasado ya 4 años felizmente casado, ambos platicaron sobre tener hijos por lo cual ninguno trabajara una temporada.

Prim tiene 30 años, de tez aperlada, mide 1.80, de complexión delgada, cabellera color caoba con unos intensos ojos azules, de fuerte carácter, sencillo e impulsivo siempre viendo hacia delante por el bien de su esposa y sus amigos.

* * *

Estando viviendo en una casa de dos pisos, con más de seis habitaciones y tres baños a las afueras de la ciudad en Fallsk un pueblo pequeño a las orillas del mar, disfrutando de unas cortas vacaciones planeando como seria su bebe, si con los ojos de ella o el cabello de él, así se la pasaron en su nido de amor tratando de procrear a su pequeño; hacían el amor como una pareja recién casada, más de tres veces al día disfrutando de cada momento juntos siendo felices, sonriendo cada segundo.

* * *

Pero toda felicidad viene de la mano con el sufrimiento, al paso de los días vieron que no había resultado, siguieron intentando cambiando de posiciones, jugando entre ellos pero nada pasaba.

* * *

Nebraska cada día estaba más triste, se lamentaba sentada en el césped, en su alcoba, en la sala etc., . Ella quería tanto un hijo, quería abrazarlo, jugar con él, vestirlo con un sinfín de ropa, ver su pequeña sonrisa, ya no lo quería intentar, sabía que si seguía haciéndolo saldría más lastimada, Prim lo entendía, sabía que esto les estaba haciendo daño a los dos por lo que optaron por ir al doctor.

* * *

-Debe ser mentira – sus lágrimas caían como charcos – no puede ser cierto – sus manos callaron sus lamentos.

- Debe haber una solución doctor – Prim abrazo a su esposa con ternura.

- Lo siento mucho señores, no hay ninguna solución, Nebraska es estéril, ella no podrá tener hijos – concluyo así el doctor.

Se escucharon más sollozos en la habitación, la familia Kuroko estaba destrozada.

* * *

En un pueblo no muy lejos de allí se encontraba una niña con un bebe en sus manos, la niña caminaba aunque se veía que ya no podía más, encontró una casa, camino hacia ella.

* * *

- Bebe, ya no sufrirás más, estas personas serán buenas contigo – susurro llorando – si llegan a lastimarte… – se le quebró la voz – perdón, tu serás bueno – coloco el niño en la entrada – cuídate mucho – termino por darle un beso al bebe – adiós.

La niña se alejó corriendo como pudo llorando, no volteo la mirada porque supo que no podría alejarse, con el pensamiento de que él bebe estaría con personas que lo cuidarían y no con las que lo dañarían fue lo suficiente para que ella muriera en paz.

* * *

En el auto de regreso a casa Nebraska no había dicho nada desde que salieron del consultorio del doctor, se encontraba con los ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, mirando hacia la ventana, Prim no podía más, sentía un dolor en el pecho, impotencia de no saber qué hacer para ayudar a su mujer, lo único que podía era dar palabras de aliento y estar allí para ella todo el tiempo pero sabía que eso en ese momento no era suficiente, quería decir muchas cosas pero no sabía cómo empezar, al llegar a su casa ambos bajaron del auto, el día estaba nublado parecía como si fuera llover en cualquier momento, Prim estaba por abrir la puerta trasera cuando vio cómo su esposa corría hacia la puerta principal, la palabra suicidio paso por su mente, corrió hasta donde estaba ella, su cabeza estaba llena de imágenes de sangre, se había imaginado todo menos que al llegar su mujer estaría con un bebe en sus brazos.

* * *

- Mira Prim un bebe – susurro sosteniendo al pequeño como si su vida se fuera en ello – Dios nos escuchó – comenzó a llora pero no de tristeza sino de felicidad.

Prim lo único que atino fue sonreír y acercarse a ella viendo mejor al bebe que no paraba de llorar, tenía una pelusita de un color azul, un azul pastel al igual que sus ojitos, le robo el aliento ver a esa pequeña criaturita en los brazos de su mujer, no quería arruinar el momento pero sabía que sería un camino lleno de tramites pero por su mujer lo aria todo aunque esa carita blanca ya había perforado su corazón.

- Se llamara Tetsuya Kuroko como tu papa – susurro Nebraska – es un lindo nombre – sonrió dirigiéndose a Prim.

-Como tú digas cariño – declaro dándole a ambos un beso – bienvenido a la familia Tetsuya.

* * *

Toda critica es buena, y díganme si quiere que continué:)


End file.
